


The doctor will see you now.

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: It was humiliating that he was sitting there in the public waiting room with his hands wrapped tight around his kneecaps, palms damp on the denim of his jeans, trying to hide the fact he was actually shaking. He'd seen the way Chris and Justin ragged on JC for his needle thing, and he just didn’t need that shit. Although, Chris and Justin were both in the diner over the street with JC right now, keeping him company and helping him calm down, which sounded pretty nice to Joey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://turps33.livejournal.com/profile)[**turps33**](http://turps33.livejournal.com/) , for [this request](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_requests/143129.html?mode=reply) over at [](http://fic-requests.livejournal.com/profile)[**fic_requests**](http://fic-requests.livejournal.com/)

Joey shifted uncomfortably on the vinyl covered bench-seat in the doctor's office. He hated this shit. Not doctors, exactly – but medicals, because medicals mean the whole pants-down finger-up routine, and that prospect was tying his stomach in knots. It was humiliating, bending over the exam table so the doctor could – you know.

It was humiliating that he was sitting there in the public waiting room with his hands wrapped tight around his kneecaps, palms damp on the denim of his jeans, trying to hide the fact he was actually shaking. He'd seen the way Chris and Justin ragged on JC for his needle thing, and he just didn’t need that shit. Although, Chris and Justin were both in the diner over the street with JC right now, keeping him company and helping him calm down, which sounded pretty nice to Joey.

He wasn't as bad as JC, anyway.  He might be able to feel his heartbeat in his hands, and he couldn't quite stop his top knee from jumping, foot swinging like he was listening to super-speedy jazz, but he wasn't as bad as JC. He didn't need to be physically restrained to stop him throwing himself out of a third story window, for one thing, which was kind of funny when Justin had told everyone about it a few months ago, but now Joey was faced with the reality of a doctor's office and an exam table and those cold, cream, rubber gloves, it almost seemed like a logical thing to do.

Joey shuddered, and tried to remember the breathing exercises their singing coach said were good for stage fright. The receptionist was going to send him in, any minute now, and he wasn't entirely sure he was going to be able to stand up and walk across the plush gold carpet, over to that ominous door with the silver name-plate id-ing it as Exam Room One, without giving away how freaked out he was getting.

He shot a glance over to the blond lady, but she was still watching her computer screen, not looking around the room. There was only one other patient waiting, and he had an eye patch over one eye, so maybe he wouldn't notice Joey tripping over his own feet on the way in and trying to hide his boner on the way out. Joey was blushing already, anyway, his face hot and clammy. He really, really, really hated this shit.

He needed the exam to get the insurance Lou said they all needed before they could go take the show on the road in Germany, so he was _not_ going to bolt for the bathrooms and never come back, but he had to keep reminding himself of that.

It was just beyond humiliating that, however terrified he was waiting for it to happen, however dry his mouth got when the nurse told him to bend over and snapped on one of those gloves, however gay it was, that somehow he still ended up throwing wood when that uncomfortable pressure started up in his ass.

It freaked him out.

The heavy door to the exam room opened a crack, and Joey's shoulder's froze as his head snapped round, forcing him to make eye contact with Lance as he came out, offering Joey a small 'everything's ok' sort of smile, before he had to speak to the receptionist. . Joey couldn't hear what they were saying over the chorus of 'oh god, oh god, oh god, please don’t let me die of shame, please, god please' that was running through his mind.

"You ok, Joey?"

Lance's hand on Joey's shoulder made him startle, one hand flying up to his chest..

"Yeah. Just. Yeah." He wasn't having much luck finding words, and Lance's hand squeezed in sympathy.

"You want me to wait for you?"

Joey shook his head hard. That was about the last thing on earth that he wanted. At least he wasn't going to have to see the nurse again for months or years or preferably ever.

"Nah, Go wait with JC and the others. I'll be right over. It's only an exam, right? How bad can it be?" It didn't sound convincing to Joey, but Lance hadn't known him that long, and JC had been *really* freaking out when he'd come out, and Joey could see Lance wavering. "Seriously, dude – go on. If you really want to help out, you could have a milkshake waiting for me? It's hot in here."

"Okay," Lance shrugged. "Chocolate malt, yeah?"

"Thanks. Lance, you're a real friend." Joey smiled uneasily, willing Lance to just _leave_ already.

"Mr Fatone?" The receptionist called, and Lance backed up a step so Joey could push himself to his feet, heart pounding. He could feel the prickle of sweat on his forehead despite the air conditioning.

"See you in a few." Lance patted Joey's shoulder as he stepped forward, and Joey  
closed his eyes and thanked God that the kid was finally leaving. When he'd managed to cross the width of the sunny striped rug to reach the receptionist's desk, he forced both hands into fists under the cover of the sweatshirt he was carrying, to keep from grabbing hold of the desk edge, and cleared his throat. It felt like it was full of sand and glue.

"Joseph Fatone," he croaked.

The matronly woman looked up with a professionally rosy smile.

"Joseph. The doctor will see you now."


End file.
